GoshiDoll
GoshiDoll is an OTer that joined Roblox on September 5th, 2011 and began OTing in late Novermber of 2013. The first known thread of theirs is this one right here. Her breeding partner is imacoolguy688 Discovering OT:How I Got There Well, it goes a little like this. I was aware of the forums ever since I've started Roblox. Yeah, that "FORUM" tab on the website isn't that hard to miss. But I wasn't very interested in them. For me, the games were always more important than anything else. I was extremely against ODing around late 2012, and stumbled across a (stolen) game called The ROBLOX Dance Club. The game itself wasn't what made me love it so much, it was the comment section. It's what I would call my mini-OT. There I met ZickZacka , H4CKS0URC3 , THEMENDEZKID , PUSH5 and others.(By the way, looking for my embarassing comments will take a VERY long time, especially if you're looking for the ones from September and before.) Anyway, as soon as the game shut down the "famous" people that usually hung around in the comment section moved to another stolen dance club which is the one right here. The comments were closed possibly because of a fight that was going on. Now onto how I found OT. Well, after things began to get dull in the comment section and I lost all interest in playing games, I decided to try out the Roblox forums. I chose Off Topic because of it's name, which reminded me of the comment section I hung around since we were pretty off topic. There I posted my first thread that I linked above. I left OT for a while and returned in late Febuary of 2014 with 13 posts. Since then, I began becoming active on OT and found it the most interesting thing on Roblox(in my opinion of course). So I grew into the community, if that's how you put it, and here I am now. Within only three months I've gone from 13 posts to 9000+ posts, no bots included. My older threads were nothing but crapposts and attention seeking threads, but I suppose what a crappost or attention seeking thread is depends on the thoughts of a person... Anyway, lately I've been trying to be a little more serious with my posts and threads but at least keep a little bit of my humor along with me. Other Information I'm fourteen at the moment, my birthday being on April 27, 2000. I live in California near the Bay Area in a town nobody seems to give a damn about. I'm an atheist, but I follow the old "if you respect me, I respect you" rule. I rarely involve myself in religious discussions, but if you see me in one I'm either agreeing with someone or actually participating in one. I'm a cartoonist and I've been into cartooning since 2004, when I became inspired from my favorite show(at the time) Tom and Jerry. My DeviantART is the site I use to upload my art onto. The only fandoms I associate myself with currently are the Toontown and Furry fandoms. I'm what you'd call a "mild" furry. As in, I only have interest in drawing them. Not yiff, because that shit's disgusting, or fursuiting, because that doesn't exactly appeal to me. For the Toontown fandom, I've been playing the game since late 2004, and it was another thing that inspired me to start drawing.